christicastfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Don't Neglect Prayer (RR)/@comment-38381808-20190201164416
Friday Night Bible Study Living in the last days Part (3) Having Patience Jesus said Matthew 25:13 (KJV) 13. Watch, therefore, for ye know neither the day nor the hour wherein the Son of man cometh. And also Mark 13:12 (KJV) 12. Now the brother shall betray the brother to death, and the father the son; and children shall rise up against their parents, and shall cause them to be put to death. Lastly 2 Timothy 3:1-5(KJV) 1. This know, also, that in the last days perilous times shall come. 2. For men shall be lovers of their own selves, covetous, boasters, proud, blasphemers, disobedient to parents, unthankful, unholy, 3. Without natural affection, trucebreakers, false accusers, incontinent, fierce, despisers of those that are good, 4. Traitors, heady, highminded, lovers of pleasures more than lovers of God; 5. Having a form of godliness, but denying the power thereof: from such turn away. And also Romans 5:1-9 (KJV) 1. Therefore being justified by faith, we have peace with God through our Lord Jesus Christ: 2. By whom also we have access by faith into this grace wherein we stand and rejoice in hope of the glory of God. 3. And not only so, but we glory in tribulations also: knowing that tribulation worketh patience; 4. And patience, experience; and experience, hope: 5. And hope maketh not ashamed; because the love of God is shed abroad in our hearts by the Holy Ghost which is given unto us. 6. For when we were yet without strength, in due time Christ died for the ungodly. 7. For scarcely for a righteous man will one die: yet peradventure for a good man some would even dare to die. 8. But God commendeth his love toward us, in that, while we were yet sinners, Christ died for us. 9. Much more then, being now justified by his blood, we shall be saved from wrath through him. Many preach and teach on the events of reveal to us in the word of God, And we miss on what to do and what will come and what is for us who believe to do. Because when instruction and direction is preached and taught many get offended, "OLD SAYING" and also in the word of God, God will do anything without telling His people first look at the example of Abraham in the matter of Sodom and Gomorrah or Give instructions as with Esther and there many more examples in the word of God, So why should we patience? For we are told Romans 15:4 (KJV) 4. For whatsoever things were written aforetime were written for our learning, that we through patience and comfort of the scriptures might have hope. In addition Hebrews 6:12-15 (KJV) 12. That ye be not slothful, but followers of them who through faith and patience inherit the promises. 13. For when God made a promise to Abraham because he could swear by no greater, he swore by himself, 14. Saying, Surely blessing I will bless thee, and multiplying I will multiply thee. 15. And so, after he had patiently endured, he obtained the promise. Moreover Hebrews 10:35-36 (KJV) 35. Cast not away, therefore, your confidence, which hath great recompense of reward. 36. For ye have need of patience, that, after ye have done the will of God, ye might receive the promise. Lastly James 5:7-8 (KJV) 7. Be patient, therefore, brethren, unto the coming of the Lord. Behold, the husbandman waiteth for the precious fruit of the earth, and hath long patience for it, until he receives the early and latter rain. 8. Be ye also patient; establish your hearts: for the coming of the Lord draweth nigh. With that is going on around us in this lost and dying world, We will see many things and hear of many things that will prompt us to say "COME LORD JESUS RIGHT NOW" However as with all things of God "THERE IS A APPOINTED TIME" again that is why we are told in the word of God "NO MAN KNOW THE DAY OF THE HOUR ACCEPT MY FATHER IN HEAVEN" As Jesus said. Amen